


What Is This Feeling ?

by Youllletmebeyourman



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Scorpion fic, Fluff, In Control! Paige, embarassed! Walter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youllletmebeyourman/pseuds/Youllletmebeyourman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Walter makes a decision, Paige usually goes along with it .</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is This Feeling ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rmajuscule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmajuscule/gifts).



Paige was lying on the couch on a warm fall evening when her life turned around (again). Ralph’s head was rested on her lap as he played a game on her iPhone. Although he still had a hard time adjusting to physical contact, his time spent with the team, and more precisely Walter, had helped him tremendously, and she had seen their relationship evolve in a short few months. She was strating to doze off when she heard steps outside the front door. Peope rarely took time to visit her as she had very few friends and even fewer living relatives, so she cautiously approached the door and opened it slightly before her visitor had time to knock. She heaved a sigh when she saw Walter shuffling his feet before her door, visibly startled by her appearance.

"Oh, hi Walt, did you want something ?" she said softly, aware that Ralph was probably eavesdropping.

Walter quickly licked his lips and looked into her eyes. “Err... yes, I was just... wondering ?” he coughed into the back of his hand before looking insistently towards the inside of her flat. She instantly got the hint and opened the door wider to let him in.

"So ? Is there something wrong ? Ralph," she said, turning towards the sofa where he was still lying, pretending to be absorbed in his game "go play in your room please, Mommy’d like to talk to Walter. " The boy scurried past her in a flurry of red pajamas.

Paige tried to catch Walter’s eye as soon as Ralph was out of the way, but he kept looking down and scuffing his feet. Without thinking, she put her hands on his shouders and firmly pushed him until he was sitting on the couch. “Walt, you’re kind of scaring me a little, what’s happening? Is everything okay?”

Walter let out a nervous chuckle and quickly corrected her. “Yes, yes, of course, everyone, i mean no one is injured or ill, so, err… I mean…” He started picking at his nails and chewing on the inside of his bottom lip.

Paige’s hand went to his chin off its own accord, and directed his face so that they were looking directly at each other, their noses mere inches apart.

"Then, breathe, and tell me everything, slowly, okay ?" she slowly diverted her gaze and picked up a piece of paper from the coffee table. "Or, maybe, you can write it, if you’re not comfortable ?" she stood up and went for the pencil that sat on the bar. Before she had time to get there, Walter was on his feet, his hand holding her wrist tightly, but not uncomfortably so.

She spun around, startled, and wondered out loud at Walter’s unusual physical forwardness, but any sound she might have produced was muffled by Walter’s lips on hers.

She gasped and her eyes widened like saucers, before she noticed the concentrated furrow of Walter’s brow, and let herself be kissed. She put her hand on the crook of Walter’s neck and felt him stiffen slightly, before relaxing and shakily bringing his hand to her waist, in the same spot she had forcibly put it when they had danced together.

As both eased into the embrace, their lips slotted perfectly and Paige felt a slight sigh brush her bottom lip.

Feeling her partner’s unease, she took control of the kiss and gently swiped her tongue against Walter’s top lip, bring it slightly further into her mouth. When Walter’s hand tightened on her hip, bunching up the fabric of her sweater, she broke the kiss, resting her forehead against Walter’s.

"What was that about ?" she asked, chuckling "Well, err, that was not what I had in mind, if you were wondering…" he answered, his eyes still screwed shut, his hot breath hitting the side of her mouth in short puffs.

"Well, Walter, you have never failed to amaze me, but, I have to admit, this beats every single computer genius thing you’ve ever done in front of me…" she whispered against his lips as she went back for seconds.

As she gently pushed Walter onto the couch, she remembered her son who was no doubt biding his time until he came barging in asking for his customary bedtime story. She tore hersefl away from Walter, and excused herself.

That night, as she went to bed, a lot later than expected, she pondered the day’s events. Surely getting personally involved with another genius would be hard, but they were special, and most of all, worth it.


End file.
